The Simpsons: Bobfather
by Indylarue81
Summary: Set 13 years from the current show, the Simpson family faces new and old enemies that threaten to destroy their family and all of Springfield.


A/N: I write as a hobby, I apologize for any bad or sloppy formatting, syntax, or style. Rated T 13+, some language and adult themes, nothing graphic. A little more drama than a typical Simpsons episode. This is fan fiction about cartoon characters, I hope you enjoy the story, but please don't take it too seriously, it's not too realistic and is just meant to entertain. Thank you.

The Simpsons: Bobfather

Chapter 1

Maggie stared across the room at the golden idol. She put her hands on her hips. The journey had not been easy, but now, being so close to her goal made all the trouble worth it. Her partner stepped forward.

"Let us hurry, there is nothing to fear here", he said with a greedy smile.

Before he could complete his first step, Maggie stopped him; she slammed him to the wall, "that's what scares me…" she exhaled.

Maggie took a deep breath, a mix of stale temple air combined with cool air that wafted through the drafty ceiling now and then. Bending down to examine the floor, Maggie tipped her fedora back as she looked over the various booby-trapped tiles that stood before herself and her prize.

"Stay here", she instructed the man.

"If you insist, senorita", her partner smiled and let Maggie pass by.

Maggie calculated each step. It seemed like an eternity between each foot fall. Carefully she made her way across the floor. One, two, three more steps and she was there. The whip on her belt swayed back and forth slightly as she stopped and crouched down in front of her prize. The golden idol was only an arm's length away, but Maggie was prepared for the final trap. She removed a bag of sand from the satchel that hung off her shoulder. She let some of the sand drain from the bag. Sweat ran down her face and dripped off her nose as she leaned in close to the idol, prepared to make the switch.

_Careful… Careful… _she had to have perfect timing… and… She took the idol in her left hand and replaced its spot on the pedestal with the bag of sand. _Got it! _Filled with excitement she stared at the prize in her hand as she tipped the brim of her fedora down. She stuffed the idol into her satchel and prepared to leave, Maggie was surprised as the temple began to tremor.

Maggie gasped as large pieces of stone collapsed all around her. She made a mad dash across the chamber. Poisoned darts sailed behind her, she triggered their release with every step she took, but she didn't care. She ran faster and faster, narrowly escaping the crumbling room. She kept running, feeling the ground shaking beneath her feet, her hand was clamped down on her fedora to keep it from flying off.

Quickly coming up on a large chasm, Maggie unfurled the bullwhip and threw it out overhead at a fallen log that spanned the gap. With a loud snap, the braided leather wrapped tightly. Maggie jumped to effortlessly clear the abyss in a swift swing. But the ancient wood did not hold her weight, it cracked and Maggie was sent falling down into the dark pit. As she tumbled through the darkness, she heard a familiar laugh echoing all around her.

Maggie yelled and jumped out of her bed. Landing on her bedroom floor, safe and sound she laid there for just a moment, catching her breath and starring up at the ceiling. When her heart was no longer pounding, she stood up, steadying herself on her desk, rubbing her head and thinking she probably needed less caffeine before bed. She knocked a few empty soda cans aside that were blocking the alarm clock and checked the time. Almost nine o'clock. She thought about going back to sleep, she thought that's what breaks from school were for, late night movie marathons and waking up late. But she caught the scent of breakfast and decided against it, straightening her pajamas before leaving her room.

…

Maggie staggered down stairs, groggy still despite her vivid dream. She yawned upon reaching the bottom step. Her toes curled slightly as her bare feet came into contact with the cold linoleum in the kitchen. December had just ended, but the early days of January still yielded chilly nights. Maggie shivered a little.

What she smelled was correct, her mom was making breakfast. Marge was by herself, preoccupied with her cooking. She didn't even notice the girl until she pulled her head out of the fridge and set the food down on the counter.

Maggie flinched slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but relaxed instantly seeing Gino.

"Morning Mags", he said as he stepped past her into the kitchen, "I heard you tossing about when I passed your room earlier, was it the 'Raiders' dream again?" he said with a smile.

Maggie smiled back and nodded.

"Good morning Maggie, Gino, I hope you're hungry", Marge asked finally with a smile before turning once again to attend to breakfast.

Maggie had been enjoying her time off from school during the winter, each morning for over a week she had been eating home cooked food. It was a nice change of pace from her usual mad dash out the door to make it to her first period, barely on time. To sit back and relax was a welcome change, even if it had its boring down times.

Maggie and Gino sat at the table. Across from each other, not side by side, as per the house rule. There were some strict rules her parents had laid down when Gino had come to stay with them, but it was worth putting up with them. Maggie had decided it was one of those things she was better off not rebelling against.

Marge began portioning eggs onto plates when Homer entered the kitchen, cradling a news paper and the mail. He sat down at the table, setting the paper aside for the moment, and sorted through the mail. He removed some magazines he had taken from the Flanders' from the pile and set them aside, then stacked the envelopes like a deck of cards, shuffling them so the bills were properly mixed in amongst the junk mail.

Homer flipped through the stack haphazardly, picking through the letters until something would catch his eye, tossing away the ones that didn't. Marge finished laying plates of food down in front of everyone, when she got to Homer she bent over to pick up his discarded mail.

"Homey, you can't just toss away mail onto the floor, that doesn't make it go away"

"If I don't see it, they can't prove I got it, that's how I've stayed away from jury duty for so long".

Marge rolled her eyes until she noticed a jury summons with her name on it. That one went in the trash but the other letters she sat down on the counter, picking the top one up when it too caught her eye.

"This one's addressed to you", Marge stuck out the paper in Gino's direction, "from Italy".

Gino tilted his head slightly and took the envelope from her. He opened it and read through the hand written message that was inside. His eyes were wide when he finished. "Oh… I uh… I need to go get ready, my uncle will be in town today, I have to go meet him", Gino excused himself from the table. Maggie raised an eyebrow and chased after him.

"Gino wait", she caught him at the top of the stairs, "What's going on?"

"Nothing Mags just go downstairs and finish your breakfast", Gino pointed.

Maggie crossed her arms, "don't be like that, tell me what's up?" she persisted.

He hesitated for a moment, and then handed the letter to Maggie. She took it with a quick swipe of her hand and a sideways glance, then she began to read it.

Maggie's eyes ran over the words quick and she closed the letter, "you're not actually going, are you?" She asked.

Gino sighed and moved toward the room the Simpsons had given him, Maggie followed as he said, "I knew you wouldn't understand… You'd have been better off not knowing".

"This is just dripping 'Bad-idea', you don't know what's going on".

"Yeah that's right Maggie. My family could really be in trouble", Gino faced her, "I have to at least meet up with Cecil and see for myself".

Maggie clenched her fist, "even if that letter is really from your uncle and its true and Bob is missing… So what, you don't need him. Things are going well for the first time in a very, very, very long time. My parents are back in the same house together, you're here with me, and Bob has been on the other side of the world. It's been good".

"I'm just going to talk".

"And if it's a trap? He isn't safe, I'm afraid he will hurt you".

Gino ignored her concern, "He wouldn't hurt me".

"Did you just forget why you're here? Why you left? He was going to kill us. Both of us, not just me, ok? I think he is capable of anything no matter what the cost. And as long you and I are together, I think that means you're fair game too. You have to see that. Why you still bother to…"

"He is still my dad" Gino said somberly, cutting Maggie off, "he had his moment, he did, I know. And, yeah, being away from him was a smart choice at the time. But it has been a while now, and I guess I feel like I still have to try".

Maggie's eyes fell downward. She was sorry for Gino, he was doing everything right, he was a good son for trying to salvage whatever relationship he might have with his father. She almost felt bad, but then she reached down and felt the scars on the back of her hands.

"Alright, You do what you want then", she shook her head, "when you get yourself in trouble don't come crying to me".

"Don't you think you're being just a little paranoid? I knew you'd take it this way and wouldn't want me involved. It's not just my dad, the rest of my family could really be in danger too. And I have to make certain that my mother and uncle are alright", Gino said as he picked up his jacket.

Maggie nodded, "I don't want you to be mad at me. And I know how I get when Bob's involved", Maggie hung her head slightly, "But… you're right. It could be real, and you should help your family, I guess".

Gino smiled, placing his hand on her cheek, "would you like to join me? I mean, you already know where I'm going, maybe you would feel better seeing for yourself", he offered.

Maggie thought for a moment. She had a sour feeling in her gut but she knew it was mostly because one way or another, Bob was involved. She didn't want her fear to stop Gino and she answered, "yeah, yeah okay. I'll come with you", she handed the letter back to Gino.

He kissed her on the forehead and slid the letter into his pocket, "if something terrible really has happened, you may never have to worry about my dad again".

…

Later on in the morning Gino and Maggie made their way to the address that was written in the letter. It led them to a very impressive hotel. It certainly seemed just like Cecil. Gino had never known his uncle to travel coach or stay in a less than reputable hotel, or, God forbid, a motel. Maggie stayed behind Gino as they entered the lobby. She scanned the crowd. No sign of danger yet.

Not sure exactly where to find Cecil, Gino was about to approach the front desk to ask for information, when he heard a shout from across the hall.

"Gino! Nephew!"

Gino turned with a smile as he recognized the voice, and Maggie relaxed, setting eyes on Cecil, and not Sideshow Bob. Cecil was sitting in the hotel café, sipping on coffee and reading a paper. He acted perfectly normal for someone whose life was supposedly in danger. The couple joined Cecil at his table.

"it is so good to see you", Gino said with a smile.

Cecil blew the steam away from his coffee before speaking, "I'm glad you are safe Gino, I really am, I can't tell you how worried I was that they would find you too… also, nice to see you Maggie", he smiled. Maggie waved but let Gino continue speaking.

"Who's they?" Gino asked. "What's happened? Your letter was vague".

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry and I promise I will answer your questions the best I can. Let's go back up to my room and we will talk in private, come along", Cecil stood up. Gino shared a look with Maggie and they followed him.

They didn't speak again until reaching Cecil's hotel room. They entered one after another, Maggie gave a quick glance around, still not entirely convinced that Bob wasn't lurking around in the shadows waiting to get the drop on them. Gino sat down on the bed, Maggie leaned against a wall, both watched Cecil who finally sat down in a desk chair and faced Gino.

"I suppose I'll just tell you what I know", Cecil leaned forward in his chair, "let me start by telling you that your dad was doing very well. He always talked about you, he wanted to see you. He hadn't had one of his little 'outbursts' for a while. He was preoccupied with work I think, it was doing him good. Well, that's what got us in trouble, work that is. We took an order from an anonymous buyer, we never knew who it was, we only ever spoke to a representative of theirs in person. They ordered a considerable amount of wine, several shipments. Everything was fine until…"

"until?" Gino asked.

"well, the last shipment, they, the representative, wanted us to ship something else with the order. And Bob refused. He demanded to know who the buyer was, and what they supposedly wanted us to ship. There was a big argument and the representative assured us his boss would not be happy".

Cecil took a breath. He seemed slightly more perturbed now than when he began his story, "So the shipments were called off, money exchanged hands, and things went back to normal for a time. Then Bob went missing. Just up and gone. Nothing, no note, no one knew about it, nothing. Your mother and I did what we could, went through the proper procedures for reporting a missing person. Then a few days later, the representative is back, and he asks me to go through with what Bob wouldn't. He said if I didn't cooperate, there would be more 'trouble'. And I was afraid our whole family might be in danger. We shut down production, packed up and got out of there".

Gino's brow raised, he was left with more questions, "my dad really is missing. Is he… I mean… how long… What did they want you to ship? Who was the buyer?"

"we didn't figure out anything".

" Where is my mother?"

Cecil nodded, "oh, She is safe, don't worry, I believe she went to stay with relatives for the time being".

"relatives?" Gino ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm not sure who. She said they would look after her", Cecil paused. He rolled the chair closer to Gino, "Listen, I did find one thing that might be pretty useful. Your father wrote down a name and place, Michael D'Amico from Springfield", Cecil pulled a slip of paper with the name on it from his pocket. He handed it to Gino.

"It would seem my dad found out the name of your mysterious customer", Gino said.

"It's possible, but I don't know where to go from here. This Michael may be the buyer, Or not. Springfield was actually one of the places the orders were placed to. But ,It's a vague name, do either of you know anything about it?"

"No", Gino shook his head.

They both looked to Maggie. She dragged her gloved hand across her face, "Cecil, are you going to the police with this or what? Why are you asking us?"

"Bob is missing and if he is alive, I don't want to endanger him by drawing attention to this and scaring his abductors into doing something rash. Besides, he is still technically a wanted felon here in America. And I don't know if this Michael character is involved, or if he is even here. So no, I don't want law enforcement involved yet. I was hoping maybe you and your family may lend a hand. You seem to have knack for stopping criminals, at least you all did with Bob. You think it would be possible to get your assistance looking into this?" Cecil asked again.

Maggie pushed off against the wall, "Listen, I…", Maggie looked at both Gino and Cecil, then to her feet, "Gino, I'm sorry, but, you can't possibly be asking me to actually help Sideshow Bob?"

Gino frowned, "Maggie, I need your help, someone is after my family. My Dad. My uncle. Maybe me?"

"Knock it off! Don't you make me look like the bad guy. You think he would try to save me? I don't care about him. I'm sorry, but when a man has 13 years trying to kill you, you tend to not give a damn about him!" Maggie took a breath to compose herself.

Cecil shifted in his seat and brushed off a piece of lint nervously from his pant leg, "I know you and Bob had your differences but…"

"Differences?" Maggie tilted her head, "differences is what you have with people who chew their food loudly in a theater. No, I Hate Bob".

Cecil raised an eyebrow, "fascinating".

Maggie faced Gino, "look, I feel like going after Bob is a bad idea. I was worried enough coming here, but I don't want to get involved… I won't get in the way though. If you're really going through with this, then try Bart, he's got friends in low places, maybe he can connect you with someone. If you can get a hold of Lisa she'd probably help you as long as you told her it counted as volunteer work", Maggie shrugged, "I guess they're just better people than me".

Gino stood and grabbed Maggie's wrist, "Maggie, you don't mean that, you are just scared, but if…"

"I'm not scared", Maggie pulled her arm away forcefully.

"Maggie, you dream of adventure, isn't this little mystery worth a looking into?" Gino asked.

Maggie could see what he was trying to do, "this is not my idea of fun, Bob is dangerous".

"You act like he's the one behind it all. It's not him this time. I know you hate my dad, and he pretty much hates you, ok I won't lie. But if you do this it will be for me. If you care about me, please help me. Not my dad, me. I need you".

Maggie shook her head and said, "if you cared about me, you wouldn't put me anywhere near that maniac".

Gino said nothing. Cecil was quiet.

Maggie cringed, "I… I can't… "

Gino's face fell.

"Right", Cecil stood from his chair, "this has become very awkward for me, Gino lets go on then, Maggie we shall see you later, thanks for your _help_", he finished. The three of them approached the door to leave. Maggie was first. She reached for the doorknob but stopped when she heard something outside the door.

"Wait" she instructed. She placed her ear to the door.

"What is it now?" Gino asked.

"shhh!" was Maggie's response. She listened closely, someone was talking quietly. Then silence. Then there was something else, something Maggie had heard before. She knew what that sound was. What was it? It was like… like…

Maggie's eyes widened as she remembered the sound was, "Get down"

"What?" Cecil and Gino looked confused.

Bullets ripped through the thin hotel wall, and all three of them screamed as they ducked to avoid the torrent of gunfire. Maggie grabbed a metal serving tray before falling to the ground. Cecil curled up under the desk and Gino laid flat near the bed, his arms clasped over his head, hands clutched over his ears to try and keep out the deafening sound. Debris from the exploding drywall covered the room, shards of glass and metal were sent flying as lamps and mirrors were shredded.

Then the shooting stopped.

The dust settled. After waiting for what felt like a long time, Maggie lifted her head from behind her metal tray ever so slightly to check her surroundings. Convinced that the gunmen had most likely fled, the three of them shakily rose to their feet.

Maggie scanned around room, dusting herself off. Everything was filled with bullet holes. She went to open the door, to check the hallway, but Gino turned Maggie toward him and kissed her, distracting her from her thoughts.

They broke apart, Gino clutching Maggie's shoulders, "are you alright?" He asked, looking her over.

She nodded, "I'm fine".

"Uncle?"

Cecil coughed, "Aside from almost being shot?" He fixed his clothes, "Still it is probably not the worst thing to ever happen to me at a hotel. You know I did stay at a this quaint little place on vacation once, they insisted they were up to code with current cleanliness regulations but I sighted no less than…"

"we got it, dirt, worse than automatic fire", Maggie gave a thumbs up.

Gino opened the door, their path was clear, "Come on both of you, let's get outta here".

…


End file.
